When Tk Died
by DigiHayat
Summary: T.k is gonna died the hope of digital world will die omg
1. Chapter 1:The storie begans

**Chapter 1:The Storie Begans**

The storie began's when the new Digidestined go to the digital meet they meet Blackwargreymon they at Izzy ,Matt,Sora, and Joe are at Izzy's house to and their digimon to Agumon,Gabumon,Biyomon, and Gomamon Digidestined going to Izzy's house because to ask about dna digivolve that they have.''**Izzy**''.Nevermind you all stay here while I,Sora,T.k and Kari will open his laptop and open the gate.''**Izzy**''.Yolei you can open the gate now owh before that you can digivolve your digimon first every digimon digivolve .''**Yolei**''.Digigate up you can go now.''**Izzy**''Thanks Yolei...''**T.k**''.So we are at the digital world haaaaaaa.''**Kari**''.Yeahhhhhhhh I think so.''**Xveemon**''.Ok let's do it.''**Ankylomon**''.Wait you can't dna digivolve.''**Xveemon**''.But why.''**Ankylomon**''.Because Stingmon is not about you sit besides Xveemon.''**Xveemon**''.Owhh what ever.''**T.k**''Ok patamon now.''**Patamon**''Huuu Patamon digivolve to Angemon.''**T.k**''Now let's do it.''**Angemon and Ankylomon**''Angemon Ankylomon dna digivolve to at Izzy's house.''**Matt**''.How about i sing a song.''**All**''Agreee.''**Matt**''.I don't paitronize,I realize I'm losing and this is my real life I'm half asleep,and I am wide habit is always so hard to break I don't want to be I fell Bad Guy,I've been blaming myself and I think you know why I'm at the digital world.''**Aquilamon and Gatomon**''Aquilamon Gatomon dna digivolve to Silphymon.''**Izzy**''Ok i will scan you all.''**Stingmon and Ken**''Wait for us sorry were a little bit late.''**Xveemon**''Where are you Stingmon.''**Stingmon**''Sorry.

''**Ken**''Hurry up let's do it.''**Stingmon and Xveemon**'' Stingmon Xveemon dna digivolve to Paildramon**.**''**Izzy**''Ok i wiil scan you all ok you can di-digivolve now.''**Worrmon**''Ok i and Ken will stay and you call the others.''**T.k**''Hurmmmmmmm.

So they go back to Izzy's house.''**Matt**''I feel Bad you're back so how.''**Izzy**''I allready scan them but they a little bit dizzy owhh you can go now Ken is waiting for you all at the digital world.''**Davis**''Allright let's go Yolei.''**Yolei**''Hurr

m Digigate open.''**T.k**''Hei ken we over here let's go now.''**Ken**'' waked and walked and walked until they meet Blackwargreymon.''**Blackwargreymon**''Hehehehhe I will kill you one per be continued...


	2. Chapter 2:The warrior Vikemon

**Chapter 2:The warrior of Vikemon**

'**Blackwargreymon**''Hahahahahha i will kill you one per one hahahahhaah.''**Kari**''Arghhhhhhhhhh i'm scared the darkness is coming again arghhhh.''**T.k**''Noooooo not the darkness are you okay Kari.''**Ken**''Arghhhhhhhhhhh what Kari said is correct the darkness it is coming.''**T.k**''Are you two okay.''**Ken and Kari**''Yeah we are okay but the darkness is now is strong.''**Blackwargreymon**''Hahahhaahahha because of you little girl scream first i will kill you first hahahaah''Poison Stracher''.''**T.k**''Noooo Kari ouch hehehehehhehe.'You think you can kill us like that haa Blackwargreymon.''**Patamon**''All Armour digivolve digivolve digivolve warp digivolve shadow digivolve . . .''**Cody**''Now Armadillomon digivolve.''**Armadillomon**''Armadillomon digivolve to Ankylomon.''**Ankylomon and Angemon**''Angemon Ankylomon dna digivolve to Shakkoumon.''**T.k and Cody**''The darkness never win we swear.''**Shakkoumon**''You two gave us energy to digivolve to the next level Shakkoumon digivolve to Vikemon.''**T.k**''Yeahhh you digivolved 't Vikemon defeated and see in the next be continued...


	3. Chapter 3:Tk the hope of digtal world

**Chapter 3: T.k the hope of digtal world**

''**T.k and Cody**''Let's beat he now Vikemon.''**Vikemon**''Yeaaa,Arctic Bizzard''**Blackwargreymon**''Not hit me a little bit hahahahaha my turn Terra Destroyer.''**T.k and silphymon**''Kari!.''**T.k**''I will protect you Kari arghhhhhhh.''** . . .**''Nooooooo T.k!.''**T.k**''I already said i will protect you i wil arghhh.''**Kari**''Nooooo T.k why ouch arghhh ouch T.k...don't leave me T.k i love you...hurmmmmm...You Blackwargreymon you wil get you will get from me...Arghh''**Yolei**''You will get...Arghhh why is our digivices glowing.''**Silphymon**''Wow what power is this the power of love it is so strong i can fill it arghhhhhhhhh Silphymon digivolved to Valckyrimon.''**Valckyrimon**''Thanks to you two because the power of love in Kari and the power of friendship of Yolei we digivolved to mega thanks now let's finish Love Blaster.''**Blackwargreymon**''Arghhhhhh i promise i will come back soon i will hahhahahahaaha.''**Computer**''And then Blackwargreymon vanish but T.k...''**Sora,Tai,Izzy,Joe,Matt and Mimi**''Hei you guys were coming.''**Tai**''Who is there are his sleeping.''**Matt**''Nooooo that is T.k. T.K!''**The Guys**''What T.k.T.k!''**Yolei**''Hey look that is the others over here over here...What will happen to T.k what until the next be continued...


	4. Chapter 4:There is no hope

'**Blackwargreymon**''Hahahahahha i will kill you one per one hahahahhaah.''**Kari**''Arghhhhhhhhhh i'm scared the darkness is coming again arghhhh.''**T.k**''Noooooo not the darkness are you okay Kari.''**Ken**''Arghhhhhhhhhhh what Kari said is correct the darkness it is coming.''**T.k**''Are you two okay.''**Ken and Kari**''Yeah we are okay but the darkness is now is strong.''**Blackwargreymon**''Hahahhaahahha because of you little girl scream first i will kill you first hahahaah''Poison Stracher''.''**T.k**''Noooo Kari ouch hehehehehhehe.'You think you can kill us like that haa Blackwargreymon.''**Patamon**''All Armour digivolve digivolve digivolve warp digivolve shadow digivolve . . .''**Cody**''Now Armadillomon digivolve.''**Armadillomon**''Armadillomon digivolve to Ankylomon.''**Ankylomon and Angemon**''Angemon Ankylomon dna digivolve to Shakkoumon.''**T.k and Cody**''The darkness never win we swear.''**Shakkoumon**''You two gave us energy to digivolve to the next level Shakkoumon digivolve to Vikemon.''**T.k**''Yeahhh you digivolved 't Vikemon defeated and see in the next be continued...


	5. Chapter 5:Slowly Missing of Tk

Nooooooooooooo T.k!WHY..."said Matt and Kari"Why T.k are you crazy why did you save me for haa WHY!"said Kari"Nevermind im okay Kari hey big brother my time has come to leave you all"said T.k"You just can leave it to Valckyrimon idiot"said Kari"Huuuuuuuu nevermind brother did you remember when you cooked forme when you at my age big brother"said T.k"Yeah iremember and did you remember when i teach you to play the guitar"said Matt"Yeah i remember and patamon if anything happen to them i want you to digivolve"said T.k"Ok T.k but why did you leave me"said Patamon "You will know the answer soon and if anything happen to Patamon use the digiegg of Courage and Knowledge..."said T.k"Patamon if something happen to the other digivolve just digivolve and you know how to find me goodbye my time has come bye arrrrr..."said T.k"Nooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooo"said Matt and Kari"Hahahahahahahahahahahahahaha hahahahahahahhahahahahahahah aha your friend has died haaaa muhahahahhhahaahaha"said Blackwargreymon"Then Blackwargreymon catch Kari...Noooooo Kari let her go now"said Gatomon"Now digivolve "said All"Veemon digivolve to Xveemon,Patamon digivolve to Angemon,Armadimon digivolve to Ankylomon,Hawkmon digivolve to Aquilamon,Wormmon digivolve to Stingmon,Agumon mega warp digivolve to Wargreymon,Gabumon mega warp digivolve to Metalgarurumon,Biyomon digivolve to Birdramon,Tentomon digivolve to Kabuterimon,Gomamon digivolve to Ikkakumon,Palmon digivolve to Togemon"said all"Owhhhhhhh yo brougt me some friend to fight haaaa i got to Blackmetalgarurumon,Diaboromon,Kuwagamon,"said Blackwargreymon"Blackmetalgarurumon is a mega warp digimon its special power is Ice blade...Diaboromon is an champion virus digimon its special power is Virus creak...Kuwagamon is an champion digimon its speacil power is Kuwa head..."said Computer"Muahahahhahahahaha"said Black wargreymon"Angemon Ankylomon Dna digivolve to Shakkoumon,Stingmon Xveemon Dna digivolve to Paildramon...Paildramon mega digivolve to Imperialdramon,Shakkoumon mega digivolve to Vikemon,Silpymon mega digivolve to Valckyrimon"said All"So here you are haaa Blackwargreymon"said Cabbymon and Flyingdragmon"Cabbymon is an champion digimon his special attack is Cabby Punch...Flyingdragmon is an champion digimon his speacil attack is Mega Brath...Who is Cabbymon and Flyingdragmon To Be Continued...


	6. Chapter 6:Digidestined Revenge

Spiring Claw,Samurai Sword"said Eonmon and Samuraimon"Arghhhhhhhhh"said All the Bad digimon"Eonmon didigivolved to Dragimon,,,,,Samuraimon didigivolved to Gatimon"said Dragimon and Gatimon"Hey thats weird they lose sooo quickly..."said All"Ok gatomon we have to go and rebuild our village byeeee"said Dragimon and Gatimon"bye "said all"Hahahhaahhahaha Terra destroyer"said Blackwargreymon"arghhhhhhhhhhhhh"said Gatomon"No gatomon"said Kari"Hey kari im sorry if i do wrong uhuhuhuhuhuhhhuhuhuk goodbye"said Gatomon"Noooooooooooooo"said Kari"Hurmmmmmmmm light of hope"said Angemon"Nooooooo you wont Mirror dislection"said Diaboromon"...The light of hope was accidently go to gatomon egg and her egg was lightly...Lets go guys and now you know how is in the digiegg Idiot Ga****mon muahahahahhaahhahahahahahah"said Blackwargeymon"Why you Blackwargreymon"said Kari"mu h hhahhahahahhahahahahh h hahahahahahha hhahahahahahah."said Diaboromon"lets go now"said Blackmetalgarurumon"Then they go to Izzy's house then...Hey guys whos digiegg is this and were is Gatomon..."asked Izzy"This is Gatomon digiegg"said all with sad sound"Whatttttttttttttttttttttt"said Izzy"yeah this is we were here because of gatomon we want to check gatomons evolution"said Kari"urmmm ok then this is gatomon evolution chart in my case gatomon will digivolve to Yukimibotamon and then Nyaromon and then Salamon and then Gatomon to others..."said Izzy"Ohhhh ok then "said Kari"But how did Gatomon change into digieg?When Dragimon Gatimon gone back with us to their village Gatomon is okay"asked Izzy"The story began like this One upon a time there is..."said Davis"Serious Davis "said All"Okkkkk then hehehehehheshsh"said Davis"When You and the others gone back with Dragimon and Gatimon suddenly Blackwargreymon use Terra Destroyer after Gatomon change back to his form...Then Angemon use his Light Of Hope to Diaboromon but Diaboromon use Mirror Dislection and it was hitted Gatomon's Digiegg"said Kari"Ohhhhhhhhhhhh that's what happen nevermind the digiegg will hatch and Gatomon will remember all like Patamon when he gets back into his digiegg right Patamon"said Izzy"Right"said Patamon"Ok then"said Kari"To be continued...


	7. Chapter 7:To find Tk

Hey you guys did you heard the voices"said Kari"You mean Davis stomach"said Izzy"Noooo what it is gatomon's egg it's hatching"said Kari"Yuki yuki"said Yukimibotamon"Hey he hatch to Yukimibotamon hey what why is my digivice glowing and hey that is Gatomon,Angewomon, and what is that digimon and that is the magnadramon and wait in the evolution chart at Izzy's computer there is Nyaromon but at the digivice it did'nt"said Kari"but suddently genai came from the computer and said...When angemon use his Light of Hope and diaboromon use his Dislection Mirror it combined and create into a new data power it call Deleted Data...because of Nyaromon is a virus digimon it Deleted Nyaromon and gain a new transformation that new digimon call Holy now Gatomon is not champion level it is at rookie level angewon is not perfect level anymore she is on champion level and the new digimon is Holy Angewomon is on perfect level...and before i going home Gatomon gain a new transformation again it is Ophanimon it is like Seraphimon...it is same like Angemon and Angewomon...See you soon ohhh take this. This is Holy Angewomon's Holy ring so dont forget to give hime goodbye kids..."said Genai".After few days...Hey everyone"said Kari"Hey you guys"said Salamon"Hey Kari"said All"Hey you digivolve to Salamon "said Cody"Yeah"said Salamon"Hey how about we go and find T.k"said Davis"Yeah lets go"said All"Now digiegg of courage and knowledge find T.k"said Davis and Cody"Then the digiegg glow and show the way to T.k...Hey that is T.k"said Yolei"Hey you guys"said T.k"We are find how about you "said Kari"Im fine to hey patamon how are you"said T.k"Im fine to T.k"said Patamon"Hey Salamon you rebond"said T.k"Yea"said Salamon"I must go now before that Davis i want you to take care of Kari if anything happen to Kari you to will cannot find me anymore goodbye..."said T.k"...To be continued...


	8. Chapter 8: The Warp digivolve

Wait T.k what do you Kari...But T.k has gone he has go to another place...Hrmmmm I got it because of Kari's Love to T.k and our Friendship to T.k it gave him the strengh to see all of us ..And if one of us forget to him he or her cant see T.k again...said Yolei.I still cant Patamon and if Kari forget to him or Do wohooooo like example to Davis they cant see T.k anymore...said Ken... for explaining to them Yolei with red cheeks (Embrass to Ken I mean).Youre welcome Ken with his red cheeks (Embrass to Yolei I mean)...Ohhhhhh the two lovers they look cute but not as cute as you Wormmon with red are the hensem digimon that i met Hawkmon with red please stop Davis and .said the bird and the worm/caterpillar digimon.(Attention I dont know that Wormmon is worm or caterpillar his name spell worm but some how i heard they said it is caterpillar so i do it the two).Now that mean if i do wohooo or forget him i cant see .said Ken and i got Davis.

* * *

At The Real World...

I'm Veemon. Me we know lets go and interupted this is a big .said they eat...Salamon digivolve to Gatomon...Yeahh i .said go to the .said lets call the they call the others...Hey Digidestined or .said Another another .said one that youre right it is us Blackwargreymon,Blackgarurumon,Devimon and youre here Gatomon and youre will fight with me all Warp Digivolve to,Gabumon Warp Digivolve to,Veemon digivolve to,Wormmon digivolve to,Hawkmon digivolve to,Gatomon digivolve to,Patamon digivolve to,Armadillomon digivolve Agumon,Gabumon and the new generation digimon.I think this will need all Warp lets do .said the ,Metalgarurumon,Xveemon,Stingmon,Aquilamon,Angewomon, the new Warp digivolve to,Palmon Warp digivolve to,Gomamon Warp digivolve to,Tentomon Warp digivolve all the old ,Rosemon,Plesiomon, so long no do you care about me after the Light of you would'nt Shield of sis how are you after the fine just with my boyfriend Laddevimon

* * *

Phoenixmon

Rosemon

Plesiomon

Herculeskabuterimon


	9. Chapter 9 :The Flashback of love 1

Attention: This part will show more Flashback Thanks You and this is part 1 of flashback

* * *

I'm fine with my boyfriend well i suggest you get a ..Spa what ...Urmmmmmmm a beauti Ladydevimon,Angewomon why dint fight .asked were talking about and ...said did Devimon tell you anything about .said Ladydevimon

FLASHBACK

Hey you want to hear about my .said The lady version of is a quiet digimon he likes if he found a cat digimon he tries to takcle her to be his likes an white cat digimon and not virus like Devimon.. Ladydevimon.

END FLASHBACK

That mean he likes the angel .said the Demon About the bird tell me the queen of demon.

FLASHBACK

How about is a active digimon he likes when he found a bird digimon he will try to takcle her to be her likes pink Bird but not virus like .said Ladydevimon

ENDFLASHBACK

That mean he likes .said the demon

To be continued.


End file.
